Walkthrough: Way of the Open Palm
''THIS IS NOT YET FINISHED! MORE TO BE ADDED! (A lot more) 'This walkthrough is for those wanting to follow The Way of the Open Palm route. I may have missed things, and I will do my best to update this wiki if I find something new/missed out.' '''When you are choosing your character, you will have the opportunity to customize it. Choosing to do so will give you these possible changes:' These can be enhanced every time you level up, enhanced/reduced by gems (introduced a little later on in the game) and replenished by SOME followers who are in Support Mode and by orbs produced from fallen enemies.You can also use Harmonic Combos (patience grasshopper; these will be explained shortly) to produce a SPECIFIC type of orb. Kinda handy, don't you think? 'Other info. regarding abilities/skills/styles:' To carry out a Harmonic Combo, carry out the first stage which will then make a green circle appear around the enemy's feet, and then carry out the second stage before the green circle disappears. Warning: enemy may...ok, WILL either explode, shatter or go up in flames... GOLEMS are immune to these styles. Thousand Cuts, Leaping Tiger, White Demon and Legendary Strike are all starting styles. Drunken Master is obtained through a quest. While you choose a certain style to begin with, you are given the option to buy another 1 or 2 at different points in the game. Smeagol should be ok though. (Yes, I am aware it's 'Gollum', just go with it!) Upgrades available for these: Damage Increase, Chi Damage, Speed Increase (-which is good for White Demon users) DEMONS, FLOATING SPIRITS and GOLEMS are immune to these styles. You always start with Heavenly Wave, Spirit Thief is taught by Hui the Brave in Tien's Landing, defeat Master Smiling Hawk at the Black Leopard School to gain Paralyzing Palm OR defeat Master Radiant to get Hidden Fist '''(one OR the other), '''Storm Dragon can be bought in Tien's Landing from 2 different people: Merchant Cheung for 4500silver or 3824silver AFTER closing the dam or from Spear Catches Leaf after the quest in the Forest for 4500silver Upgrades available for these styles are: Chi Damage, Duration Increase, Speed Increase. 'DEMONS and GOLEMS are immune to these style's. Rather early into the game you will have to choose between Ice Shard or Dire Flame, but later on in the game you CAN buy Dire Flame from Kia Jong or Ice Shard from Acolyte Trainer in the Lotus Assassin Fortress for 15000. In Tien's Landing you will have to choose between Stone Immortal (taught by Mistress Vo) and Tempest (taught by Master Jian). Upgrades are: Lower Chi Cost, Damage Increase, Duration Increase. After selecting your character and abilities etc, you will start in the school, facing another student; Jong Woo. You will spar with him in order to grasp the basics of fighting enemies. Here are the basics: A = Basic Attack. X = Power Attack B = Block (does not work against Power Attacks) B + Movement = Evasive Move (Roll or Flip out of the enemy's reach. Great when facing slow enemies) A + X = Area Attack (you do not get taught this in the fighting tutorial, but you do later on. Great for when you're a bit crowded) Demonstrate each of the first 4 in order to move onto the next one. When you have defeated Jing Woo, he will thank you. Whichever reply you choose at this stage won't really affect your alignment meter, but I always choose the gracious option " " for Open Palm.